El juego del demonio
by shyzora nanaya
Summary: Maka ha sido envenenada por medusa y le queda poco tiempo de vida asi que soul y sus compañeros deberan pedirle a asura que les entregue el antidoto aunque para eso tengan que aceptar cualquier deseo del demonio,hasta los que podrian llevarlos a la locura


**Pensaba hacer una historia de amor pero me di cuenta que el romance sobra y todos andamos enamorados así que decidí hacer una para los amantes de la acción y el misterio =D**

**El juego del demonio**

**Prologo-Trato con el demonio**

_La noche ya está llegando, apenas puedo ver lo que ahí a mi alrededor, después de 2 horas de caminata en las afueras de death city pudimos ver a lo lejos a asura y medusa, el profesor stein hizo una señal para que nos detuviéramos antes de llegar. _

-No puedo entender que hacemos esperando, deberíamos hacer un ataque sorpresa y obligarlos a darnos el antídoto-dijo Black star con ansiedad

-Pelear ahora no es conveniente–dijo stein con seriedad-somos nosotros los que estamos en desventaja así que solo nos queda obedecer.

_Obedecer, Eso era algo que antes no hubiera esperado escuchar del profesor stein pero desde que la guerra entre el shibusen y asura que estaba siendo apoyado por brujas y otros demonios había comenzado muchas cosas había cambiado, varios compañeros habían muerto y nosotros también habíamos acabados con muchos enemigos, eso era algo que empezaba a cansar al profesor stein y ya no estaba de ánimos para dejar que mas de sus alumnos murieran._

"_Es más amable de lo que parece" _

_Después de dejar claro que no pensábamos pelear contra asura, avanzamos hasta que llegamos a su lado, apenas podía soportar ver su burlona cara sin golpearlo pero me contuve ya que necesitaba la cura para el veneno que medusa le había administrado a maka en nuestra ultima pelea._

-Así que decidieron aceptar mi invitación-dijo asura con aire de superioridad-no puedo creer que hayan venido desarmados, realmente están preocupados por su amiga, como se llamaba…..como sea tengo todos los preparativos y en mi mano tengo la solución a sus problemas.

_El demonio nos mostro un frasco con un liquido azul, yo trate de quitárselo pero me alejo de una patada que logre bloquear a tiempo._

-Que mal soul eater, esa no es la actitud que debería tener alguien que está pidiendo un favor, porque no comenzamos con un "por favor asura-sama deme el antídoto al veneno de mi ama que no pude proteger porque soy patético"-dijo asura mientras reía.

Yo no dudaría en arrodillarme si tenía que hacerlo pero el profesor intervino.

-Si bien venimos a pedir un favor eso no significa que hayamos a humillarnos-exclamo stein con seriedad

_Asura se puso más serio_

-Que te hace pensar que no rompería el frasco con el antídoto y me iría volando de aquí?-pregunto el demonio con curiosidad-acaso hay algo que me obligue a hacer un trato en el que no gano nada?

-Porque si quisieras algo así no habrías querido que nos reuniéramos-respondió stein con tranquilidad mientras encendía un cigarrillo-de si ganes o no algo es cosa tuya.

-Nos lees como un libro-intervino medusa-está bien no pensamos torturarlos, al menos no físicamente, tampoco pensamos humillarlos o darles un antídoto falso pero si queremos algo a cambio.

_Medusa se acerco a stein, black star y kid se quedaron alertas por si intentaba algo, yo solo pensaba como podía solucionar este problema._

-Personalmente te quiero a ti, sabes cuánto me encantaría morder ese cuello tuyo-dijo medusa mientras alargaba su lengua hacia el cuello del profesor stein pero luego se detuvo bruscamente.

-No llevo armas ni las necesito para pelear-dijo stein amenazante y con su mano en el estomago de medusa-no me provoques medusa.

_Asura los separo a una velocidad impresionante._

-Suficiente esto no avanza para ningún lado, ya que ustedes no se les ocurre nada mejor que mostrar los dientes tendré que preguntarle a los demás-dijo asura con malicia-ustedes que opinan?

_Mifune se desentendió de la pregunta, el hacia opuesto a hablar con el demonio pero aun así nos acompaño ya que era un profesor del shibusen y se sentía obligado a hacerlo._

_Black star y kid que habían estado callados hasta el momento empezaron a hablar._

-Yo propongo que nos den el antídoto y a cambio hare que el shibusen los deje escapar-dijo kid con seriedad.

_Asura no perdió ni un segundo en responder a la propuesta del shinigami_

-Escapar-repitió asura desconcertado-son ustedes los que deberían escapar, esta guerra apenas comienza y no pienso parar hasta sumergir a death…no mejor dicho al mundo entero en la locura, escapar…que estupidez!

-y Que les parecería si les entregamos a chrona-propuso Black star con frialdad-así podrían seguir con sus experimentos sobre la sangre negra.

_Kid lo miro sorprendido._

-Esa idea me gusta, tengo ganas de abrazar a mi hija-dijo medusa con sarcástica alegría.

-No digas estupideces, yo nunca permitiría que sacrifiquemos a un compañero para salvar a otro-exclamo kid furioso.

-Ese compañero solo nos ha traído problemas, ya olvidas por quien inicio esta guerra, cuantos "compañeros" deben morir para que estés satisfecho-le respondió Black star con frialdad.

_Black star tenía algo de razón pero ninguno de nosotros aceptaríamos algo así, mifune que también esta silencioso como yo empezaba a verse impaciente._

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una maravillosa idea-exclamo asura repentinamente-que les parece si participan en uno de mis juegos?

-De que trataría tu juego?-pregunto stein

_Asura se quedo pensativo por unos minutos, parecía que no tenía nada en mente._

-Dar detalles mataría la diversión pero prometo que nadie terminara herido, por lo menos no físicamente-sentencio el demonio con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras jugaba con el frasco en sus manos-Les daré tiempo para pensar pero háganlo rápido que estoy muy ansioso y este frasco podría caerse de mis manos en cualquier momento.

_Stein nos hizo una señal para que el grupo hablara en privado._

-Que opinan, yo tampoco se dé que va el juego ese pero creo que en estos momentos no tenemos otra opción-dijo stein con seriedad.

-Esto no me gusta nada-exclamo Black star con desconfianza.

-yo estoy de acuerdo.

-Yo igual

_Todos ya habían respondido pero yo todavía no sabía que responder, tenía que hacer lo posible por salvar a maka pero el demonio de mi interior me decía que asura no planeaba nada bueno en lo absoluto, aún así no pude hacer otra cosa que decir que siguiéramos con el plan de asura._

-Ya terminaron de decidir, espero que si porque estoy realmente ansioso de comenzar el juego-exclamo asura con alegria, medusa también se veía muy ansiosa con la idea.

-Aceptamos participar en tu juego-dijo stein con tranquilidad mientras le extendía la mano al demonio para cerrar el trato

El demonio cerró el trato con el apretón de manos y después hizo que una puerta demoniaca saliera de entre la tierra.

-Entren-dijo asura mientras abría la puerta-debo advertirles que una vez que entren no podrán salir hasta que el juego haya acabado o hasta que….

_Asura se detuvo en ese momento y sin más señalo la entrada._

_Todos saltamos al interior sin saber que esperar._

_-cinco entra, cuantos habrán de salir!-dijeron asura y medusa con alegría-que comience la diversión!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ese fue un prologo largo, todavía mantenemos el misterio pero la próxima si habrá acción de sobra =)<strong>

**Cap.1 Ilusion demoniaca  
><strong>

**-Así que fui el primero en participar en el juego-exclamo mifune con tranquilidad-que tengo que hacer?**

**La risa de asura no se hizo esperar.**

**-Simplemente has que no te maten, cuando quieras rendirte levanta tu mano y di "me rindo" de esa manera no serás eliminado del juego y podrás participar otra vez.**

**-Como si hubiera algo que me hiciera decir esas palabras, yo no le tengo miedo a la muerte.**

**-La muerte será el menos de tus problemas-dijo medusa con alegría-que se inicie el nivel 1 **


End file.
